crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
Wave Mode
Wave Mode is a team based mode, where both teams must destroy the opposition's defense. This mode is best described as shooting-tactic mode, since team work is absolutely required to win. It was first introduced in CrossFire China and has been updated to CF Vietnam as of November 2013. *'Battlefield Mode' (China). *'Battle Mode' (South America). *'MOBA* Mode '(Vietnam). *Mobile Online Battlefield Arena Settings Upon creating a room, players are introduced to a new menu layout and music. Available players slots available are either 4v4 or 5v5, although, 3v3 are the minimum players requirement to start a game. Players can only change team if Team Balance is turned off, otherwise they will go directly to the team with less players. Each of them has to choose one of the different classes in order to get ready or join the game, which then is now show time! Classes These classes all have different abilities that highly affect the overall experience while playing. Once chosen, it may not be changed throughout the entirety of the game, unless they leave the game to switch. Although some versions either includes every class cards immediatly or force players to win specifc ones with this mode's reward system. Each classes has two abilities; default and active skill. The default skills are always in uses, excluding some that requires a specific action to happen, while active skills can only be used once level 5 is reached, using the F key; also each classes have different cooldown between uses, which decrease once higher levels are reached in a game. It is also possible to upgrade your class with various enhancement system available within the new mode's lobby or your inventory. Thus giving them better stats overall and will likely improve your performance on the field. Here are all the different classes available as of now, but more arealways being developed and released as well: Basics Both teams has a set of towers (number may vary for each maps), armored trucks and a satellite. The main goal is to get rid of the opposite team's defenses & then the satellite (in order to win). Unlike other modes, the HPs and ammo are way higher and can increase with the in-game's level system. Players always starts at level one, unless players join mid-game where their starting level is set to a specific one depends on how long the match has progressed. The max level is 20 and is only good for the current match (players start over again the next game). Leaving the game and come back will start players at their last level-up rank (rounded down). Respawn time is set based on players' level - higher level means longer time to respawn, roughly 30 secs near the last few levels. Both team can check their teammates and opponents' respawning time on either side of the screen, which is useful to expect reinforcement or ambush enemies at their base. Levels and Enhancement System :Main article: Wave Mode's Level and Enhancement System Wave mode also has its own rank system, but just like CrossFire's ranking system, it mostly only shows how much you've been playing this mode, maximum is thirty. Thus along with a enhancement system for each class which can be upgraded with their level as well, to show your opponent how dangerous your class may be. Defenses The towers deal massive damages and will attack anyone that happen to cross the black & yellow lines (if Global Risk) or black & blue lines (if Black List). You can't rush them unless you use special skills or somekind of lure. The armored trucks acts the same way, but with more HPs and more deadly as they are close from each other. *'Defense Mode: '''It will be immune to any sort of damage except for immovable mortar. *'Attack Mode:''' It can be attacked but will strike back with 300 damages per shot. Destroying all those defenses are optional, however Armored Trucks are mandatory in order to inflict damages on the Satellite. It is also recommanded to destroy every tower so your NPCs can access their base from every path. Quick Note: The towers attack whoever is closer to it first. Send NPCs to lure and then attack their defense. Support Apart from the towers that cover your base, each teams have NPCs supports and they will follow certain lines formation so they're all equal and rush different map's path. Killing enemy NPCs will gives you the best way to collect EXPs. Without players in their path, they will eventually face the enemy's NPCs and kill each other, then they will go attack the towers, but won't stand a chance (however, you could shoot the towers as they are luring it). With the support of Energy Transmitter, they will become much stronger with higher running speed and high HPs, so the towers will have more trouble killing them. Once a team lose all of their armor trucks, Super Soldiers will appear along with regular NPC Soldiers. They glow red and behave similar to normal Soldiers powered up with the Energy Transmitter, and this effect stack up if the attacking team is in control of it. This make Super Soldier almost as tough as level-15 players. Gimmicks A gimmick is something that will highly affects the gameplay, if used right. These tools help to destroy enemy defenses with each their own way, either directly or indirectly. In order to use these tools, your team need to capture it, just like most domination game, the more you are, the faster you capture it. Once activated, depending of its utility, they will highly help you destroy the opposite's team's defense. However, it is possible in some case for the other team to capture it back, thus removing it altogether so nobody can use it until the next drop off. Gimmicks are likely to be varied in future maps instead of re-using the same ones. Reward System Similar to Challenge Mode, Wave Mode has its own Reward System which awards players with class cards and other exclusive items used in this mode. After finishing a match, players can pick one of the three prize box at the bottom of the Scoreboard and win one of the following items: A random class card, 10% damage up for secondary weapon or GP plus. The prize will then be stored into players' Item Storage. To be able to earn class cards, players must play at least 13 minutes long during a match, or no prize will be given at all. Being on the winning team is important, as it increases chance to win class cards. Maps *Snow Base *Sand Storm Trivia *Because of its time-consuming, Wave Mode is the first mode to feature a Surrender Vote System. During gameplay, the two team can access this menu and a special Vote box will appear, allow that team to decide whether or not they want to surrender. If the vote passes, that team automatically loses and the match will end instantly. *The term MOBA is simply a promotional term used by VTC to advertise Wave Mode in CF Vietnam. All the interface and language string in CF Vietnam still refers to this mode as WAVE mode. *Even though all NPCs are armed with AK47s, the gun sound used is from the M16. This is probably done to make them more recognizeable at distance since most people don't use M16 once they get past their training stage. Glitches *When first released in CF Vietnam, Wave Mode has a weird glitch that allows player to kill friendly NPCs, effectively prevent oppositing from gaining EXPs and Airstrike. It also count toward their own Airstrike bar, thus allowing a team to just kill their own NPCs and bomb enemy base with Airstrike at will. This glitch has been fixed with the December's mini update. *After December patch, Wave Mode in CF Vietnam has a glitch that allows player to fire Mortar much faster than normal (The animation is glitched and skipped) *A related glitch, Shield players are able to block Mortar aiming for their team's towers/armor truck. If a Shield player activates the Shield and stand against a tower, it will not take any damage from Mortar shot - rather, the Shield player takes it and die instead. *Just like with Challenge Mode, there exist glitches that allows players to play 8vs8, thus creating a full room of 16 players. Only the top 5 players each team shows up in the lobby; the rest players must click "Choose card" button to select their class card. The scoreboard will display everyone, but due to its small size, only the first 6 on each team can be seen. Screenshot crossfire 2013-04-25 09-59-14-79.png|Wave Mode's Lobby. crossfire 2013-04-03 14-21-00-25.png|Global Risk's Satellite. crossfire 2013-04-03 14-22-13-71.png|Global Risk NPCs! crossfire 2013-04-03 14-33-29-33.png|Mortar (Map Gimmick)! crossfire 2013-04-03 14-32-53-17.png|Energy Transmitter crossfire 2013-04-20 01-16-03-24.png|Quad Kill using C4! AirStrike.png|Quad Kill with Airstrike! crossfire 2013-04-03 14-42-41-06.png|Victory! Videos Category:CrossFire Category:Game Modes Category:Wave Mode